Jueves
by Gabrys
Summary: Candy le sonríe delicadamente, le encuentra la cara, y siente que es el último esfuerzo que hará y se vuelve valiente y lo besa en los labios, la abraza-Te amo Candy- dice sonriendo...Dices que me quieres Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón…


Candy White va camino hacia la estación de tren como todo los días, y cada vez que va a tomarlo se encuentra a ese chico, un joven de 19 años de ojos color azules y cabello castaño. El chico por quien siempre había suspirado ahí en el mismo tren que ella, como siempre…

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

Piensa Candy, pero el hecho de que sea rubia no significa nada ella es muy inteligente, mientras va hacia el vagón caminando mirando sus pies ya que no puede mirarlo a la cara… él es serio, sus ojos azules miran tan fuerte que no lo puede ver más de 2 segundos... tomo su lugar de siempre junto a la puerta y la ventana pues le gustaba ver el paisaje. Mira hacia todas partes del tren, buscándolo.

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

De pronto Terry se acerca y se sienta enfrente de ella. Pero nunca le miraba, siempre llevaba un libro o el periódico o simplemente miraba por la ventana, como lo hacía en este mismo momento, todo menos a ella.

_Te sientas enfrente_

_Y ni te imaginas,_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,_

Siempre vestía sus mejores vestidos, pero él ni lo nota, piensa que él busca a esas jóvenes de revistas que son bonitas, mientras se toca la falda de su vestido nerviosa… lo ve lanzar un bostezo demostrándole que no llama su atención.

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Candy piensa que Terry solamente se sentó ahí porque no había otro lugar disponible, tiene ganas de llorar ¿Por qué le dolerá tanto la indiferencia de este chico? Ni siquiera le da una miradita, nada. Se siente tan poca cosa a la par de él.

_De pronto me miras_

Terry mira a Candy detenidamente viendo las facciones de la chica esperando ver sus ojos verde… Pero de un momento a otro ella volteo la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, se le queda mirándolo embobada, sus hermosos ojos azul la miraban fijamente, agacho la mirada avergonzada por verlo fijamente

_Te miro y suspiras_

Luego de un momento el suspira y lo escucha, levanto la mirada pero el ya había volteado a ver hacia la ventana.

_Yo cierro los ojos_

Candy cierra los ojos apenada por mirarlo, "tal vez está cansado de que lo mirare tanto" piensa, ya que no vuelve a mirarla más.

_Tú apartas la vista_

Terry al ver que Candy ya no lo mira voltea hacia otro lado suspirado de nuevo al perder de vista esos ojos verde que tanto le gustaban…

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Candy se siente tan indefensa y triste al ver que Terry ni la mira… siente su autoestima en el suelo, incluso sus amigos le dicen que es bonita, pero el chico que le gusta al parece no creer eso.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker_

Pasan los días y todo sigue igual sin ningún cambio y la burbuja de tristeza en Candy va creciendo cada vez más… Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Terry la había mirado, pero nunca se volvió a repetir. Así que todo iba normal. Estaba leyendo un libro que le regalo su hermano Anthony, era una recopilación de poemas de los mejores poetas. Hubo uno que le gusto de Becker y el cual termino repitiendo lo último en un susurro:

Volverán del amor en tus oídos

Las palabras ardientes a sonar;

Tu corazón, de su profundo sueño

Tal vez despertará;

Pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,

Como se adora a Dios ante su altar,

Como yo te he querido..., desengáñate:

¡Así no te querrán!

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_Ahí viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Pero este día algo cambia, Candy al levantar la vista lo vio mirándola directamente, tan profundamente. No era un sueño, sin embargo vuelven a despegar sus miradas. Suspiran al mismo tiempo. Entonces…

_Y entonces ocurre_

_Despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

Se paró de su asiento y se dirigía para a donde ella estaba, se sentó a su lado, que ya estaba vacío y le dedicó la más linda de todas las sonrisas, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-T-Terry?- dice Candy sintiéndose como una tonta, sabía su nombre, lo había escuchado de un amigo de él que se despedía al subir el tren.

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir_

_Pero el tiempo se para_

_Y te acercas diciendo_

-Candy?- dice Terry sonriéndole, él también ya sabía su nombre- Yo no te conozco pero ya te echo de menos, cuando creo que no vendrás pero siempre vienes. A pesar de poder tomar el tren directo espero este solo para verte a ti.

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Candy sonríe después de que procesa todo lo que le dijo Terry sonríe este día nunca lo iba a olvidar…

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

Aunque después ella fue la única que hablo, los dos se sentían llenos, nada les faltaba. Terry le toma la mano con cariño, algo difícil que siempre soñaba hacerlo y no se atrevía, pero estar junto era maravilloso.

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz…_

Candy ve que ya se acercan y entran en un túnel, con cariño aprieta la mano de Terry … Cuando se escucharon ruidos estruendosos, explosiones a lo lejos y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, fuera del tren y Terry abrazándola protegiéndola, estaba recostado en el suelo, sangrando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, se miraron y con una mano él le limpio las lágrimas, le dijo que no llorara, que estaba a salvo, después le dio una sonrisa.

_Te encuentro la cara_

_Gracias a mi manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente_

_Y te beso en los labios_

Candy le sonríe delicadamente, le encuentra la cara, y siente que es el último esfuerzo que hará y se vuelve valiente y lo besa en los labios, la abraza

-Te amo Candy- dice sonriendo...

_Dices que me quieres_

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón…_

Candy en su esfuerzo forma una sonrisa siendo eso su último soplo y cierra los ojos, al igual que él.

Todos los oficiales, paramédicos y voluntarios están buscando sobrevivientes ante el atentado, todo está hecho un caos.

La radio informa a la ciudad: _En apenas tres minutos, 10 bombas reescriben la Historia: Madrid acaba de sufrir el mayor atentado terrorista perpetrado jamás en España.__**191 muertos y más de 1.500 heridos**__hacen imposible olvidarlo._

Los amigos de Candy y Terry, corren hacía el caos, los gritos y sirenas son lo primero que escuchan al llegar al lugar. Son paramédicos y unos voluntarios.

-¡Aquí encontré otro dos cuerpos!- grita un paramédico llamado Neil.

Bomberos y paramédicos llegan, entre ellos esta Anthony, el hermano de Candy, Stear y Patty, que son amigos y la conocen, llegaron unos voluntarios, Archie y Albert pues sabían que ese era el tren que tomaban todos los días su amigo

-Los dos están muertos ¿Verdad?- dice con la voz rota Patty una de los paramédicos mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro al verla, Cuando los 5 reconocieron a los dos cuerpos sus corazones se rompen ahí, dos cuerpos abrazados, muy lastimados y sin vida. Anthony no lo puede soportar y las lagrimas empiezan a rodar su hermana su única hermana estaba… Stear traga en seco, tragando un sollozo que quiere salir, su mejor amiga estaba… ni siquiera quería pensar en las palabras. El dolor era tanto que no querían mover sus cuerpos sin vida.

Archie y Albert, reconocieron rápido a su amigo Terry, abrazando a una rubia protectoramente y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Candy- Murmura Anthony, con las lagrimas saliendo. Archie y Albert se percataron que no eran los únicos ahí llorando que los paramédicos también conocían a la joven y veían el cuerpo desconsoladamente.

Archie sonrío, Albert suspiro, los tres eran mejores amigos y una vez Terry les conto sobre cierta rubia que tomaba el mismo tren y que le gustaba, no, era más que gustar, era amor- Así que ella era ¿eh?- murmuro Archie.

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunto con su voz quebrada Stear

-Es nuestro amigo- sonrío con melancolía- y siempre nos hablaba de ella, de una rubia pecosa que veía en el tren que tomaba, la amaba, sin conocerla

Anthony lanzo una sonrisita que vueltas da la vida-Candy también nos conto sobre cierto hombre que tomaba el mismo tren que ella y también lo amaba. Tanto que nunca faltaba para tomarlo incluso si yo le decía que la llevaba en el mi auto.- su voz se desgarro.

Los paramédicos, escucharon a los dos hombres voluntarios, si los veían bien los dos hacían una buena pareja, una hermosa pareja, una enfermera y un actor. Pero el destino ya tenía escrito sus caminos.

-Se nota que era verdadero amor…- concluye Patty tapándolos con una manta… mientras Stear la abrazaba y Anthony le daba su último beso de despedida en la frente

-Los dos estarán juntos ahora- dijeron unisuno Albert y Archie…- para siempre.

**FIN**

**Me gusta la canción Jueves de la oreja de van gogh y quise hacer un song-fic.**

**Es una historia triste, que me conmueve y que me hace querer llorar. Se que es trágica pero es linda también. Espero que les guste, espero sus opiniones si les gusto. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leerla. Esta es el fic más doloroso de escribir para mi.**


End file.
